Welcome Back, Grissom
by Neelloc12
Summary: Response to a challenge issued at GSRForeveLove on how and why Sara returns to the lab.


Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Grissom, Sara, etc etc etc.

Rated: K+

A/N: This a response to a challenge issued by PiperGrissom at GSRForeverLove.

We all know Jorja Fox is coming back to the show for at least 5 episodes of season ten.  
We also know that Billy will show up eventually.  
How is Sara coming back? Where is Grissom? What happened in Costa Rica?  
What are your thoughts and wishes for the upcoming GSR storyline?  
Write a GSR fan fiction based on what you'd like to happen or what you think is going to happen.  
Deadline Sept. 20th  
Can be rated K-NC-17  
Can be a one shot or a multi chapter story.  
Any storyline you wish, this is YOUR thoughts, wishes and ideas.

.

This story idea was inspired by a discussion on GSRFL about possible reasons and explanations for Sara's return and Sidle77 suggested MAYBE Ecklie knew Grissom was coming but didn't know which one. Here is my idea of what could happen in Sara's return. I hope you enjoy it. This story is not beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine as always. The boxer will always be Bruno to me but for this story I forced myself to call him by his character name "Hank". Now onto the story.

.

.

.

**Welcome Back, Grissom**

.

.

"Note for you sir" stated Ecklie's secretary as she entered his office.

"Thank you Jill" Ecklie said, taking the piece of paper and quickly reading it.

_Grissom will be arriving during shift tonight, _was scrawled across the paper in the secretary's handwriting.

"_I knew he couldn't stay away"_ he thought to himself. "Jill?" asked Ecklie, stopping the woman as she was leaving.

"Yes sir?"

"Please call the crime lab and inform Willows, Stokes, Sanders, and Langston that I will be meeting with them before the start of shift tonight.

"Yes sir"

.

**Later at the Crime Lab**

.

"So why did Ecklie want to speak to all of us?" asked Greg as he leaned against the front of his desk.

"I don't know, but it must be important." replied Nick, sitting on the front of his desk as well.

"Alright folks" Ecklie began as he stood in the doorway, "got some important news. As you know Riley transferred back home to help take care of her father so we've been shorthanded once more."

Everyone in the room nodded.

"Well I've got some good news. Grissom has agreed to come back and help out until we can find a permanent replacement."

"Bugman's coming back? Awesome"

"Oh it'll be great to see Gil again."

"That's great news"

Replied Greg, Catherine, and Ray while Nick stared into the hallway with eyes wide.

"Stokes?" asked Ecklie.

"Sara?" asked Nick, ignoring Ecklie. Everyone crowed around the doorway.

"Hey guys" Sara smiled and waved slightly with her right hand holding onto the bag strap on her shoulder, her left hand tucked in her pocket.

"Hello Sidle, surprised to see you here." stated Ecklie.

"Really? I thought you had been told" replied Sara, pretending to be surprised. She knew he didn't know about her little secret.

"Only that Grissom was coming tonight." Ecklie answered back.

Sara's trademark smile spread across her face.

"And Grissom is now here." Sara replied.

"Where?" Ecklie asked looking past her.

"Right here."

"Where?"

"I just told you, right here."

"Alright Sidle, enough funny business. WHERE is Grissom?"

Sara removed her left hand from her pocket and held it up, back of her hand facing the gang, and in her best James Bond impression replied,

"The name's Grissom….Sara Grissom"

Four sets of jaws dropped open as the light above gleamed off of the wedding band on Sara's left ring finger. Ecklie simply shook his head in disbelief.

"I should have known it'd be you."

"But how could you have? You didn't know we got married." Sara smirked, "now if you'll excuse me." Sara walked past Ecklie, still smirking, and walked towards her awaiting friends and Ray.

"You start tomorrow night." Ecklie ordered before turning and walking away.

"Hey girl, you look great." Nick smiled as he pulled Sara into a big bear hug.

"So do you"

"Hey hey, don't hog her all to yourself" demanded Greg as he nudged his way in to hug Sara.

"No one could forget you Greg" Sara laughed.

"So good to see you again." remarked Catherine as she took her turn.

"Same here"

"Oh hey Sara, this is Ray Langston. He came aboard just before Grissom left." Nick introduced as he pointed towards the older man.

"Nice to meet you Ray" Sara greeting, Shaking his hand firmly in both of her hands.

"Wonderful to finally meet you too. I've heard a lot about you from the guys."

"Nothing too bad I hope" She teased as she eyed the guys.

"Oh on the contrary, I heard you were quite the CSI"

"Thank you" Sara blushed.

"I had the pleasure of helping your husband out on a serial killer case before he offered me a job here. He's a remarkable man." Ray finished.

"Yes he is" Sara replied proudly.

"Husband" Greg snickered.

"Gotta problem with that Greg?" Sara asked, playfully smacking Greg on the arm.

"No no, just find it a little amusing to hear the bugman referred to as somebody's husband." Greg replied.

"So how's Gil doing? How's married life?" asked Catherine.

"Well…"Sara began as she took a seat on the sofa Grissom left behind, the others following her lead and taking a seat as well, "Gil is great, lost a little weight. Married life? Its been…interesting."

"Is everything alright?" Catherine asked concerned.

"Oh yeah yeah, it's just….well Gil isn't acting like himself."

"Is he not paying enough attention to you? Is he worrying more about his bugs then you?" asked Nick. He loved Grissom like a father, but Sara was like his little sister and he wasn't afraid to put Grissom in his place if needed.

"Oh no no, its more like the opposite. He's paying TOO much attention to me." Sara felt a little funny discussing her new marriage in front of Ray but she figured she might as well set things straight before the rumors could start to fly.

"It was like a vacation at first, doing everything together. He'd help me with my studies, I'd help him with his. Hank always by our side. At the end of the first week, while we were on a hike up a mountain, he got down on one knee and re-proposed with his grandmother's ring."

"Re-proposed? You mean he had already proposed before? When?" asked a shocked Catherine.

"Uhh yeah he did. I'll tell ya some other time." Sara replied, "Anyways, we went into the local village at the end of the next week and got married at this cute little church. The expedition leader Andy paid for a couple of nights at this quaint little inn on the river so we could celebrate, and he took care of Hank for us."

"Bugman got laid, Bugman got laid" Greg coughed into his fist.

"GREG!!" Nick, Cath, and Ray warned sternly.

"What?" Greg asked.

Sara giggled at the interaction. "Well it wasn't long after when I got to itchin for some alone time but every time I tried he insisted on going with me. He'd also insist I go with him on everyone of his adventures. I think he felt guilty for what he said last time I was here and felt like he drove me away, like if he didn't spend every moment with me that I would feel neglected and leave him, that he had to be the perfect man and husband to me.

Well I don't want the perfect man, I want Gil Grissom, the man I fell in love with years ago. I knew he was gonna be worse when I got…." Sara trailed off.

"Got what?" asked Greg.

"When I uh…got an infection. Gil was worried I had contracted Malaria or something. It was just a cut on the bottom of my foot that got infected and made me sick." Sara quickly replied.

"I finally sat him down one day and talked about all this with him. He claimed he didn't need solitude anymore but I could see it in his eyes. Then I saw the telegram he got two weeks ago from Ecklie, asking him to come back and help out for awhile, and I knew what I had to do."

The gang nodded in understanding.

"Besides, its only for a short time and hopefully when he comes home he'll have realized he doesn't need to give up everything for me."

"You know Gil, sometimes he needs a little kick in the pants to see the big picture." Catherine pointed out.

"Well I've been jabbering long enough. What's been going on with you guys?"

Over the next twenty minutes the gang filled Sara in on their recent cases and personal lives.

"Excuse me Ms. Willows?" Judy interrupted, "You forgot to come pick up tonight's assignments."

Everyone's head whipped towards the clock.

"Oh my god, we should have started shift ten minutes ago." Catherine exclaimed.

"Sorry guys, its my fault. I held you up." Sara apologized.

"Hey hey, nothing to be sorry about. You can hold us up anytime." Nick smiled.

"Well it looks like a slow night anyways guys. Just simple B&E's, robberies, trick rolls." Catherine said as she flipped through the assignments.

"Well I need to get back to Hank and get some rest anyways." Sara said as she stood up.

"Maybe we'll have something more exciting for you for your first night back tomorrow." Catherine winked.

"Have a good night guys." Sara grabbed her backpack and headed down the hall.

.

**Thirty minutes later**

**.**

"Hey honey….yeah I got here alright." Sara spoke into the phone as she laid stretched out on Gil's side of the bed, scratching Hank's head with her left hand as his head rested on her stomach.

"You started a study already? That's great….on the Leafcutter Ant huh?….Well just watch out for the bullet ant. I read those guys get two centimeters in length and can make you severely sick for days if they bite you….from that entomology book you gave me for Christmas years ago remember?(Sara laughs)….yeah they know, their faces were priceless to say the least. Ecklie just stood there shaking his head….well he knew "Grissom" was coming, he just didn't know which one" Sara smiled into the phone.

"No they don't know about that yet. I thought I'd wait till you were here to tell them….ok…ok…yeah I am pretty beat from the trip. Hank's been snoring for the past ten minutes." Sara chuckled.

"Ok I'll talk to you after I get off shift and tell ya how my first day went….goodnight, I love you." Sara smiled as she hung up.

Hank stirred from her movement and opened his eyes.

"Your daddy is starting to sound like himself again already."

Hank let out a big yawn.

"So….Hank buddy, how mad do you think your Aunt Catherine is gonna be when she finds out I didn't tell her you're gonna be a big brother?"

*WHINE*

.

**THE END**

.

A/N: I figured that since Ecklie was UnderSheriff now that he wouldn't be in the lab building anymore so I gave him his own secretary elsewhere. I looked online for any bugs in Costa Rica that Grissom could study and I found the Leafcutter Ant and Bullet Ant. I always thought Hank had been left behind with someone cause he wasn't shown walking with Grissom through the jungle at the end of One To Go but then I watched the Goodbye Grissom featurette on the season 9 dvd and found out that Hank had been with them all along so I changed my story to reflect that. I hope you liked my little possible scenario and I hope you'll leave me a review. I appreciate and reply to every one I get.


End file.
